The present invention relates generally to multi-slice computed tomography (CT) imaging systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and system for transmission of signals from a detector array within a computed tomography imaging system and to a method of reconstructing an image using the apparatus and system.
There is a continuous effort to increase x-ray imaging system capabilities. This is especially true in computed tomography (CT) imaging systems. A CT imaging system typically includes an x-ray source that projects a fan-shaped x-ray beam through an object being imaged, such as a patient, to an array of radiation detectors. The beam is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane, generally referred to as an “imaging plane”. Intensity of radiation from the beam received at the detector array is dependent upon attenuation of the x-ray beam by the object. Attenuation measurements from each detector are acquired separately to produce a transmission profile.
The detector array can contain hundreds of detector diodes, which receive the x-ray beam. A typical detector array is coupled to a series of flexible transmission circuits or cables containing hundreds of parallel fine line connections that transfer received signal information from each detector diode to a support and data acquisition system.
A flexible transmission circuit having a single flexible transmission circuit layer is often coupled between a non-conductive ceramic substrate and a photodiode. The flexible transmission circuit is coupled to the photodiode via a large quantity of wire bond connections. The wire bond connections inherently add complexity to the system and limit the number of transmissive connections between a diode and the single flexible circuit.
Also, with an increased number of signal transmission lines within a given amount of available space of a flexible transmission circuit comes limited flexibility in routing of the lines between a single layered flexible circuit and a detector diode.
Image resolution and image coverage, corresponding to number of slices per coverage area and size of a coverage area for a given diode, of a CT imaging system is directly related to the number of parallel transmissive signal connections available between a detector array and a data acquisition system. Thus, since customers desire x-ray scanning with high quality images, which requires a high level of image resolution, a desire exists for increased electrical yield and performance of a flexible transmission circuit.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a transmission device that is capable of transferring an increased number of parallel-generated detector signals between a detector array and a data acquisition system of a CT imaging system or in simplified terms, and as stated above, increased electrical yield and performance. It is also desirable that the transmission device maximizes available circuit layout space, increases routing pattern flexibility, be relatively simple to manufacture, and increases electrical performance.